File systems are typically used to manage the interaction between applications and the data used by the applications. In particular, file systems provide applications with a common interface through which the applications can access data without requiring the applications to understand how the data is stored on the storage device. The processing of requests from the applications by the file system typically introduces latency that may impact the operation of the applications.